Heart to Heart
by I'm A Marooner
Summary: "When he cries, she'll match him tear for tear. And when he laughs, she'll grin from ear to ear." An inside look on Kate's relationship with her son as told from Castle's perspective. AU/ Songfic. Inspired by Heart to Heart by Toby Keith.


**A/N: This was inspired by the song Heart to Heart by Toby Keith. Check it out! The story is just going to be little flashes of the family's life. Nothing too in depth. The italicized words are the song lyrics just to give you something to go from.**

"ALEXANDER JAMES CASTLE!" Beckett screamed from across the kitchen table. Their five year old son had just thrown his bowl of cereal across the floor. "You know you shouldn't do that! Now come and help me clean it up," Kate demanded.

Zander, as they liked to call him, stood, picking up his glass of milk. Before she knew it, Kate was drenched with milk from head to toe. She stalked towards her son, gently slapping his hand. "What has gotten into you? Go to your room, and stay there until you know how to behave properly." Castle could see tears forming in their son's eyes. He turned and ran up the steps, already in full pout mode.

Castle turned to start cleaning, but Kate had beaten him to it. She, too, had tears in her eyes. But Castle assumed it was because she hated punishing Zander.

_I watched him throw,_

_His oatmeal bowl_

_Half way across the kitchen floor._

_His mama said_

_Don't let me see you_

_Do that anymore._

_He let loose a cup of orange juice_

_Right down the back of her dress._

_Without a doubt, she lined him out,_

_Then cleaned up the mess._

Kate was at work when her phone rang. "Beckett," she answered. Even after being married to Richard Castle for six years, she still answered her phone the same way.

The voice from the other end was familiar, but it took Kate a moment to place it. It was Zander's kindergarten teacher. Great, Kate thought. "Mrs. Castle? Alexander hasn't been himself in class today. He keeps running off, instead of doing his work. He's insisting he just wants to 'explore' the school."

Kate sighed. He got like that sometimes. Especially after spending a day with his father. She turned to Castle, who was sitting in his usual spot. "Zander's misbehaving in school. I'm going to need to pick him up."

Castle shook his head, definitely his son. He did the same thing when he was that age.

_Well he is just a chip off of the old block._

_Just like me, we keep her on her toes a lot._

Zander was eight years old when his Grandpa Jim died. Even worse, he died on Alexander's birthday. Instead of being his excited and energized self, Zander spent the day alone, crying his little eyes out. Castle had tried to talk to him numerous times, but he wouldn't talk. He wouldn't eat, he wouldn't drink. Finally, Kate decided she'd try to get him to open up.

Castle watched from the doorway as Kate sat on the edge of their son's bed, running her hand through his short hair. Castle could hear them mumbling back and forth to each other, but couldn't make out the words being said. Zander eventually sat up to face his mother, his face red from crying. More tears were rushing down his face. Castle glanced at Kate and saw that her own tears were making fresh tracks down her face. It broke his heart to see two of the most important people in his life consumed with undying grief.

After a few moments of Kate holding her baby tight, Castle heard Kate mutter something in his ear. His heart lifted when he heard the soft giggle of Zander. Sneaking a peek at Kate, he saw that a smile had overtaken her face, making her the most beautiful woman in the world.

_But when he cries, she'll match him_

_Tear for tear._

_And when he laughs,_

_She'll grin from ear to ear._

Kate came home one day to Zander playing hockey in the living room. "What in the world?" she mumbled under her breath. She caught Zander by the hood, effectively halting his movement. She crouched down to his level before speaking. "When did I say you were allowed to do this in the house?"

Zander looked away from her eyes, "Never." He muttered almost incoherently.

"So what makes you think that this would be a good idea?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders, looking forlorn. "We're not going to do it again are we?" He shook his head. "Okay, but since you knew better, no TV tonight, understood?"

He nodded solemnly, "I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered softly.

"It's okay bud," she said taking his hand. "Just don't do it again, got it?" He nodded, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

_When he's wrong,_

_They'll stand there face to face._

_She can put him in his place._

They had all gone to the park for the day. There was an excellent stretch of weather for the upcoming week, so Kate and Castle decided that some fresh air would be good for all of them.

After playing on the jungle gym for hours, Zander eventually ran back towards his parents, letting them know that he was ready to return home. Kate took Zander's hand, gripping it tightly as the wound through the trees. Castle walked a few paces behind them, taking in the sight.

Mother and son were holding hands, Zander refusing to conform to the rest of young boys and be embarrassed by his mother. Instead, they talked. They talked about school, about his friends, about his hockey team, favorite movies. Everything. At that instant, Castle knew they were raising a wonderful little boy. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. A picture of Kate holding Zander's hand, looking down at him as he looked up at her. Both of them were smiling, just simply enjoying each other's company.

_Side by side, hand in hand,_

_She'll talk with Daddy's little man._

_He knows that she's done her part,_

_Watching God's love grow,_

_Heart to heart._

It was Zander's first day of high school. Kate had managed to send him off to school without crying, but as soon as she was in the comfort of Castle's arms, she broke. "Our baby's in high school, Rick. What if he gets bullied?"

Castle kissed her head, knowing how hard this was for her. "He's going to be fine. He already knows the guys from the football team. They'll stick up for him, I know it. Besides, if he really is just like me then he won't mess with the wrong guys. People will like him, I promise."

Kate nodded against his chest, still worried. "What if he's one of those kids who just completely rebels against his parents? Like I did."

"He won't," Castle said confidently. "He's too much of a Mama's boy."

Later that day, Kate picked him up after practice. She was leaning against her crown vic, watching the boys finish up. When he saw her, he ran up to her. He threw his arms around her, and loudly kissed her cheek. In front of the whole team. Did that really just happen? Maybe Castle was right. Alexander was a Mama's boy, through and through.

_He'll grow to be, 6' 3"_

_Yeah, he's gonna be just like me._

_He'll be tall and play football,_

_But he'll always be a Mama's boy._

Alexander had been dating the same girl for three years straight. They started dating their freshmen year, and now as seniors were still going strong. They were perfect for each other. In a way, they reminded Kate of herself and Castle. Zander came home one day utterly distraught.

"Zan, what happened?" Kate asked worriedly. She hurried to her son, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's Cal…" he trailed off, a few tears escaping his eyes. "She broke up with me." The tears came stronger now. He couldn't hold back any longer. Kate held him tighter, letting him know she was there for him.

"I really thought she was the one, Mom. I love her, I really do. And I wouldn't say it unless I knew it was true."

"Do you know why she broke up with you?" Kate asked gently.

Zander sighed. "Yeah, she apparently got drunk at a party over the weekend and slept with some guy. She regretted it, but she said she didn't want to hurt me anymore."

"Oh baby… It'll be okay. First loves are always hard, but you're strong. You'll bounce back from this." Kate had started crying as she listened to her son's heart break. She never wanted this for her child, but sometimes you couldn't protect them from everything.

_And when he cries,_

_She'll match him_

_Tear for tear._

It had been a few months since Zander experienced his first heart break. Kate had been worried about him. He stopped hanging out with friends for a while, and he seemed sad. Whenever she asked him about it, he said he was fine. But Kate knew better. He missed his girlfriend.

One night, the door to the loft opened to reveal Zander standing with a pretty brunette. As they walked in the house, both Castle and Kate shot their son questioning looks. "What's up guys?" Castle asked casually. "Who's your friend?"

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Isabella. She goes by Izzy, though. Izzy, meet my parents."

"It's nice to meet you. Zan never stops talking about how amazing his parents are."

Kate smiled, "It's nice to meet you, too, Izzy. Can I get you anything to drink?"

A few hours passed, and the four of them were seated on the couch. Izzy made some offhanded comment about some girl in their class that apparently Zander found absolutely hilarious. His laugh echoed off the walls, and Kate couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. It was nice to see her son happy again. The two teenagers got along amazingly, but they both insisted that they were just really good friends.

Really good friends, my ass, both Kate and Castle thought.

_When he laughs,_

_She'll grin from ear to ear._

"Hey, Mom," Zander called from the living room. "Is it okay if I go out with a few friends tonight?"

"I thought you were hanging out with Izzy."

"Yeah, but the guys asked me to go out so I'm going to cancel on her. She'll understand."

"Oh, no you won't," Kate said, rounding the corner into the living room. They stood facing each other, Kate a full head shorter than her son. "You can't just cancel a date on a girl. That's against the rules."

"Mom, it's just Izzy," he defended himself.

"I don't care if it was your sister. She's still a woman, and you need to treat her with respect. You can't go and stand up girls. You just can't. So go and call the boys back, tell them you can't make it. And go and get ready to hang out with Izzy. Besides, I trust her more than I trust any of your other friends."

Zander stared at his mother for a few seconds before sighing. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

"When are you going to learn that your mother is always right?" Castle asked from his office. Zander chuckled. Kate rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, babe," Kate said, grabbing his hand. "Now, go get ready." She pushed him towards his room.

_When he's wrong,_

_They'll stand there face to face._

_She can put him in his place._

_Side by side, hand in hand,_

_She'll talk with Daddy's little man._

It was Zander's graduation day. Kate had spent the better part of the day in tears, trying to get ahold of herself. That hadn't worked out to well.Castle had been her rock, bringing her back to Earth every time she tried to escape.

As the couple watched their son saunter across the stage to accept his diploma, they both knew they had done something right. They had poured their hearts into their child, a loving bond forming between them.

Castle stood back as he watched Kate race towards her son. They hugged each other tightly, both refusing to let the other go. The relationship that had sprouted between those two was unreal. Castle looked on, struck motionless by the way they looked at each other. Eye to eye, heart to heart.

_He knows that she's done her part,_

_Watching God's love grow,_

_Heart to heart_


End file.
